Nightmares
by sjmruinedmylife
Summary: Dorian has a nightmare, but Manon is there to help him. Manorian.


In the dark hours of the night, Manon lay beside her Princeling. The sheets hugged her bare skin as she moved to face him. Dorian rarely looked peaceful, even after the war, because of the memories that still haunted him. And at the thought of the horrible things he couldn't remember. But right now he was peaceful, laying on his back with one hand behind his head, the sheet barely reaching his abdomen. He rarely got cold anymore.

Manon stared at him awhile. Few men would dare to sleep so soundly next to an Ironteeth. Then again, few men would be foolish enough to ask to court an Ironteeth. But Dorian didn't scare easily, and he accepted who she was. Just as she accepted him, magic and all.

Manon was about to drift to sleep when she felt a chill go through the room. The fireplace flickered out, and soon he could see her breath. Goosebumps formed on her skin. As she looked at the king, she was startled to see how pale he was.

He reached out to grip the sheets, eyes screwed shut so tight there were wrinkles in his skin. But the thing that nearly broke her was the whimper that escaped his lips. He sounded pained, frightened, _weak._

Manon reached out to him, cursing as ice coated her fingers. Still she cupped his cheek, shaking him. Urging him to wake up. But the ice continued up her arm. Soon she found herself straddling him, shaking him with both hands. But the ice kept going, reaching her shoulders as her fingers started to turn purple.

At a loss for what to do, Manon did the first thing to come to her mind. Her iron teeth slammed down, and she bit the King's shoulder. She flinched as he yelped, but it woke him up. And _Gods,_ the taste of him. It called to her, winter winds and the first snow, and woke some part of her she hadn't realized was asleep.

Suddenly, Manon found herself on her back. Dorian's blood dripped to her chin, she could see the puncture wounds already healing on his shoulder. She also saw the icy talons held against her throat, the confused look on Dorian's face.

"You were having a nightmare." Manon stated, gasping as the movement caused the icy talons to graze her neck.

"So you bit me?" The talons retracted, but Dorian leaned down farther, his forearms on either side of her and their faces inches apart.

"It woke you up, didn't it?" She was still reeling after the shock of his taste.

"It also hurt." Dorian pointed out, his breath fanning her face.

"Poor, poor Princeling." Manon wrapped her arms around his neck as Dorian tangled his fingers in her unbound hair. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Would you like to bite me back?"

She laughed a bit as Dorian shuddered, a groan escaping his lips. The sound was quickly cut short as Dorian lowered his lips to her neck. He ghosted over her skin until he reached where her neck met her shoulder. Manon barely breathed as his teeth grazed her skin. He stayed there for a moment, and just as Manon was about to curse him Dorian bit down.

Manon whimpered and bucked off the bed, so out of character but _Gods_ she loved this. She was panting as Dorian pulled away, her blood glistening on his lips and his pupils blown wide.

"That-"

But Dorian didn't get to respond as Manon lunged at him, kissing him with a fervor that had him growling in appreciation.

Dorian lost all control as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Later, after they were both spent, Manon found herself in Dorian's arms. Both their wounds had healed, though the scent of blood lingered. Dorian had her tucked under his chin and was playing with her hair. Manon nearly purred at the sensation.

"You're a cruel, wicked, amazing female." Dorian murmured into her hair. "I'm not sure what I would do without you."

"You'd probably have less wounds to explain to your advisors." Manon murmured, already feeling tired. Dorian huffed a laugh.

"True, but where would the fun be in that?" They were silent for a moment, before Manon broke the silence with a quiet question.

"Did you want to talk about the nightmare?" Manon asked, immediately regretting it as Dorian tensed.

"Right now I want to sleep." Dorian pulled her closer, tangling their legs together as he held her. "Tomorrow, I'll tell you all about my demons. If you will share yours."

"An equal trade?" Dorian hummed his affirmative, and Manon pretended to consider it. "I suppose it's a deal."

"Then tomorrow it is."

"Tomorrow." Manon affirmed. "Goodnight, Princeling."

"Goodnight, Witchling."


End file.
